


Saudade

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: AU, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Light Smut, foxxay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Misty returns from Descensum, but something dark looms over her reunion with CordeliaSaudade: The feeling of intense longing for a person or place you love but is now lost. A haunting desire for what is gone.





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my take on what happened, why Misty was suddenly gone, why we never saw her again, why she is hardly ever mentioned again etc.

The first vision comes to Cordelia in a dream. Miss Robichaux’s in in ruins, as is the entire city. The air is filled with toxic fumes, more than half of the population has been wiped out and the people who did survive are all plagued by famine and disease. Her girls- they’re nowhere to be found. She calls out to them, countless times, but there is no reply. Cordelia is once again on her own. Or- perhaps not entirely. The thick smoke that lingers around her obstructs her vision and she can’t see much further than two metres, but thanks to the witch hunters- call it a blessing in in disguise- Cordelia has learned to navigate without this particular sense. 

She feels the person before she sees them. A dark energy radiates from them. Darker than she has ever felt before. An eerie feeling creeps over her. Goosebumps erupt over her entire body and she takes an involuntary step back. She squints her eyes and takes a few steps in the direction of the energy source, a person clad in a long, dark cloak, she sees them a little more clearly now. “Hello?” she calls out. The figure doesn’t respond. They don’t even give her an indication as to whether or not they’re aware of Cordelia’s presence. Cordelia takes a few tentative steps closer, careful not to trip over the rubble of her once so beloved home. She holds her arm up in defense, ready to strike them if needed and calls out again. This time, the figure responds. They turn around, slowly, face still hidden by the hood of the cloak. 

Pale white hands reach up to lower the hood, and Cordelia muffles a gasp once they do, for what is revealed is something that is barely human. A pale white monstrous face. Its eyes seem to stare directly into Cordelia’s very soul. As if they  _ know _ . Who she is,  _ what _ she is, what she has gone through, what she has  _ lost _ . Cordelia swallows thickly and takes a step backwards but her back collides with something. Or rather,  _ someone _ . She turns around and four tall black figures loom over her. Their arms seize her, roughly handling her limbs. She tries to free her arms and legs but the creatures are stronger. A strong fist connects with her arm with an incredible inhumane force and something in her body  _ snaps _ . Her body collapses and she begins to lose consciousness. Their razor-edged teeth sink into her skin and a sharp pain shoots through her entire body. She tries to scream but the shock takes over and no sound passes over her lips. Nothing, but shallow puffs of air before she loses the last sliver of consciousness. 

That was how it always went. The same dream every time. At first, Cordelia thinks it’s just a dream. Just her subconsciousness running wild over that movie that Zoe and Queenie made her watch, but soon it becomes apparent that it’s more than that. Cordelia believes that this will be the future. The coven has been through difficult times. No less than four out of the five girls have lose their lives. The mantel above the fireplace still has their pictures. Cordelia had been adamant on keeping them up over the years, just to remember the fallen. Nan, Queenie, Madison, Misty… God, Misty. Cordelia never did entirely recover from that blow. Every single day, she tries to figure out a way to get her back, and every single day she fails. It makes her resent the test. It makes her resent herself for not being more thorough with selecting a new supreme. It makes her resent herself for not protecting someone she promised to keep safe.

So when the Hawthorne warlocks invited her over to meet this “particularly talented young man” she is not necessarily amused. She knows what they want. She  _ knows  _ what they want to discuss with her. She knows they want her approval so that this young man can take the test and ascend to the position of the Alpha. She also knows that there is no way in hell that she will ever make the same mistake twice, and that she will never sanction another test until she is completely certain that the witch or warlock in particular can take it. Still, she humours them and agrees to meet up any way. 

They arrive at Hawthorne’s late in the afternoon. Cordelia brings her trusted guidance counselor Myrtle, and the last witch standing from the original, Zoe. The Hawthorne men greet her with feigned politeness, pretend to care about making them feel at home, but Cordelia has seen it in their eyes. The greed for power. The desire for a man to take over the position that has been occupied by a woman since the beginning of their species. It only makes it easier for Cordelia to refuse.

She calmly takes place opposite Grand Chancellor Ariel and his warlock council, Baldwin, John Henry and Behold. Ariel clears his throat. “Illustrious members,” he says. “I want to thank you for coming and giving us the opportunity to share with you what we've discovered.” he folds his hands together, a proud smile gracing his features and Cordelia has to keep herself from rolling her eyes at his conceited smirk. “We recently took in a boy here at the school.” he continues. “At first, we thought he was simply one of us, a warlock who needed our help and training.” he paused for a second.

“But?” Cordelia asks, prompting him to continue.

“But,” Ariel echoes “The things he did were extraordinary, and after conducting the requisite test of his powers, we came to the conclusion that his abilities are so impressive that they rise to the level of Supreme.”

At these words, Cordelia loses her composure and she can’t help but laugh at this. She leans forward. “Ariel, please tell me you don’t actually believe this?” 

Ariel huffs, folding his arms over his chest. “Do you think we would have summoned the council if we hadn’t been a hundred percent sure?” he asks coldly.

Cordelia bites back her snarky reply to this. Instead, she takes a deep breath, suppressing her smirk. “Ariel, in all recorded history there has never been a man who has even gotten  _ close _ to the level of Supreme. Men and women simply are not equal when it comes to magical abilities. Surely this is not new to you?”

“You’re not even hearing us-”

“There is nothing to hear,” Cordelia interrupts, “there will never be male Supreme, it simply won’t happen.” 

“Why won’t you administer a Seven Wonders test?” 

Cordelia swallows and closes her eyes for a second. Images of Misty flash before her. She can almost smell her again, a faint earthy scent. She could almost hear her voice again, with its trademark southern twang, she can almost  _ feel _ her soft hands that had held hers so often and worst of all, she feels that same pain that she felt when Misty’s gentle lifeforce vanished. It takes her a minute before she is ready to resume. “A test,” she says, voice slightly less steady than before, “is out of the question.” she says. “I will not be condemning this boy to his death. I lost- I lost one of my most promising witches, Misty Day, by sanctioning the test before her time. I refuse to make this mistake twice. It is my duty to take care of our kind, so no. There will be no test. That is this council’s decision.” For a minute no one says anything. No one dares to comment on the rather obvious crack in Cordelia’s voice when mentioning Misty. No one dares to comment on her sudden switch in behaviour.

Arielis the first to recover. “Well- Why do  _ you _ get to decide that?” he asks.

“Because I’m the  _ fucking _ Supreme.”

“No, you are just a scared bigot.”

“And what is it that I am afraid of, you think?” Cordelia asks. Amusement twinkles in her eyes and she leans back into the chair.

“You’re scared of the Alpha,” he huffs, “of a man rising to the level of Supreme, of an end to the age of female dominance, and I am telling you, Cordelia, that time has come.”

Cordelia just looks at Ariel, unimpressed by his cocky behaviour. She stands up, palms pressed against the table. “This council has closed.” she says. “My decision is final and that is all I have to say on the matter.”

With those words, Cordelia intents to leave. But she doesn’t get very far, for a surprise awaits her just outside the doors of Hawthorne’s. Three figures approach her and as they get closer Cordelia recognises them as none other than her girls, Madison and Queenie. It takes a few seconds to sink in. Her girls- they’re back.  _ Not all of them though… _ Her heart leaps and sinks at the same. She begins to feel a little dizzy and light in the head. Her knees feel weak and Cordelia reaches out to grab onto Myrtle’s hand for support but she misses and her hand is only met with air. Her legs give in, her eyes fall shut and her body collides with the cold hard ground.  
  
  


The vision- she sees it again. This time, though, something has changed. This time, she sees the cloaked creature’s face just a little more clearly. Something in its eyes- she can’t quite pinpoint it, but it looks familiar. This time she tries to defend herself too but for some reason, her powers refuse to flow and the dark figures attack her once again as the cloaked creature lets out a loud, booming laugh. 

Cordelia awakes with a gasp. It takes her a couple of seconds before she realises where she is. She is sitting besides the fireplace in one of the dark rooms of the Hawthorne academy. Four pairs of eyes stare at her. Myrtle dabs a damp washcloth on her forehead and brushes her blond hair out of her face. She straightens her back and clears her throat. “What happened?” she asks. 

“You lost consciousness.” Zoe says.

“And you had a lot to say about it too.” Myrtle adds. “You were calling out all of our names.”

Cordelia’s eyes scan the room and settle on Queenie and Madison. Her voice is but a hoarse whisper. “You’re back.” she says. “I thought I had imagined it.” She gets up and wraps an arm around each of them, pulling them in a tight embrace.

“Maybe you forgot i’m not much of a hugger.” Madison says, not unkindly. 

Cordelia laughs “tough shit, you’re okay. You’re  _ alive _ .”

“Not for long if you keep squeezing my neck like that.” 

Madison backs out of her embrace but Queenie stays and hold Cordelia’s hand. “It’s so good to have you two back!” she says, tears glinstering in her eyes. She bites her lip. She knows the answer to the question she is about to ask but she does so any way. “Misty… She isn’t with you girls?”

Queenie squeezes her hand and shakes her head. “I’m sorry.” 

Cordelia feigns a smile lifts her free hand to caress Queenie’s cheek. “It’s alright. I am happy you two are okay.” she whispers. She then turns to Myrtle. “The boy- he brought them back. I want to meet him. I think we should reconsider our previous decision.

  
  


The day of Michael’s test arrives soon enough, and as expected, he flies through the tests as if it were nothing. Cordelia knows he is strong, just not  _ how _ strong and she is eager to find out. So when they get to the last test, she decides to bend the rules a little bit. She folds her hands together. “And so, we arrive at the last part of the test.” she says. “Descensum. Today, however, I will not be asking you to perform this wonder. Today, I am asking you to conquer it.” For a second, no one in the room speaks. No one dares to make a sound. Michael recovers quickly, though, and gives her a smile and a nod. 

“I would like you to retrieve my dear friend Misty Day, who lost her own battle with this very test.” 

The warlocks immediately begin their protest, but Michael motions for them to be quiet. 

“Not a problem,” he says “I’ll get you your friend back.”   
  
  


It feels like an eternity, waiting for Michael to retrieve Misty, but in reality, it can’t have been more than ten minutes. The boy shoots up with a gasp and next to him, Misty’s body materialises.

Cordelia falls down to her knees next to Misty, cradling her body in her arms. “Misty,” she gasps “Oh, my dearest Misty.” She wraps her arms around Misty, pulling her into a tight embrace. She holds her closely and tightly. She almost does not want to let go, scared that if she does, Misty will fade away again. Her hands cradle Misty’s face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. She smiles brightly as the tears of bliss roll down her cheeks. 

Misty’s curious, blue eyes scan the room. Disoriented, she clutches onto Cordelia. Slowly, reality begins to dawn on her and a smile tugs on her lips. “Am I..?” She taps Cordelia’s shoulder, half-expecting that she’s imagining her, It wouldn’t have been the first time, she’d been in hell for so long… But her fingers were met with solid skin and her heart made a little leap.

“Yes,” Cordelia says “you’re back, you’re  _ safe _ .” she leans closer, touching her forehead to Misty’s. Somewhere beside her, Myrtle says something but neither of them pays it any heed, both way too caught up with each other. Cordelia’s thumb grazes Misty’s lips and for a second, she gets the overwhelming urge to kiss her, but she manages to suppress it. “Can you stand?” she asks instead.  Misty nods her affirmation and Cordelia helps her to her feet. She lifts her hand to caress Misty’s cheek and tuck her hair behind her ear. “Are you alright?” she asks. 

Misty nods but a frown crosses her features. “Are  _ you? _ ” she asks worriedly. With her thumb, she wipes up the blood that flows from her nose, holding up her hand for Cordelia to see.

“Oh, god.” she whispers. Her knees feel as if they’re about to give in, and she clutches onto Misty’s arm for support. 

“What is happening?” Misty asks

“What always happens when a new Supreme rises.” Behold’s voice booms from across the room. “The old Supreme fades away.”

“We demand what’s ours.” Ariel says.

Myrtle wraps a protective arm around Cordelia’s shoulders. “You’re a pathetic pompous arse!” 

Michael steps forward. “I did everything you asked. I descended into hell and I did what you couldn’t. I brought her back.” he says, nodding in Misty’s direction. “I passed the seven wonders. Unless you want to add another one?”

“No, no-” She was growing dizzier by the second. She closed her eyes for a second, leaning against Misty as if she were a lifeline. “There can be no doubt.” she says. “You will be the next Supre-”  she barely gets her words out before her body collapses and everything goes black.

  
  


Soft candle lights illuminate the room when Cordelia comes to. She is lying on a broad sofa, tucked beneath a soft blanket and Misty is sat beside her. “Misty-” she whispers as a bright smile lights up her face. “Help me out for a second-” 

Misty sets the small cup she has been holding aside and slides closer to Cordelia, taking hold of Cordelia’s arm to help her sit upright. 

Misty’s curious cerulean eyes stare at Cordelia. “Are you alright, Delia? Feeling any better?” she asks. Cordelia smiles. “I have had worse,” she says. “I am alright now.” She wraps her arms around Misty’s neck and Misty, in turn, hooks her arms around Cordelia and holds her close. For a moment, neither of them speaks. They just lean into the embrace, savoring the feeling of being so close to one another after having been apart for much too long

Cordelia’s hands cradle Misty’s face. “I’ve missed you. God, I’ve missed you…” she leans forward, touching her head to Misty’s. “I knew you for such a short time, but I’ve missed you forever.”

A sad smile tugs on Misty’s lips. “I’ve missed you too,” she says “I know it seems weird, but for some reason- all I could think about, while I was down there, was how I missed everyone so much. Missed  _ you _ so much and how I’d disappointed you. I really did try, miss Cordelia.”

“Oh, Misty…” Cordelia’s fingers brush over Misty’s cheekbones. “You could never disappoint me. You did what you could and I am proud of you no matter what.” Misty shakes her head and averts her gaze. Cordelia straightens her back a little and scoots closer to Misty. “Hey,” with a single finger she turns Misty’s face towards her, forcing her to meet her gaze. “I mean it. You did enough. I’m just sorry I couldn’t protect you.” She twirls a lock of blonde hair around her finger, fiddling with it in absence. “That was supposed to be my job.”

Misty’s fingers curl around Cordelia’s wrist, thumb stroking the palm of her hand. “It’s okay.” she whispers. “At least we’re back together now.” Her eyes flick down to Cordelia’s lips. Only now does she notice how close they are. Only now does she realise how badly she wants them to be even  _ closer _ , to meet her own. She shakes her head and swallows. She tilts her head up slightly and looks up, only to see that Cordelia’s warm brown eyes staring directly back at her. “At least we’re back together again” Cordelia echoes, eyes twinkling in amusement. 

Misty smiles and leans closer, lips mere inches away from Cordelia’s. Goosebumps erupt over her entire body. Her heartbeat accelerates and she lifts her hands, framing Cordelia’s face. Her eyes meet Cordelia’s and she cheekily raises an eyebrow, a silent request for permission to continue. Cordelia just grins softly and gives a small nod. With that, Misty brushes her nose against Cordelia’s and ever so delicately, like a snowflake floating down and landing onto earth, their lips meet in a chaste kiss. 

Cordelia’s arms slip around Misty’s neck, tugging her closer. She kisses Misty again, much more firmly this time. Her lips are soft and warm as they glide against Cordelia’s. A pleasant tingle runs down her spine and she arches her back, chest pressing to Misty’s. Her lips part slightly, catching Misty’s between her own and she pulls back, drawing Misty’s bottom lip taut before releasing it. 

A bright smile graces Misty’s features and she kisses Cordelia’s cheek. She wraps her arms around Cordelia, burying her face into her neck. She presses her lips to Cordelia’s shoulder, clavicle, throat and to her jaw. She shifts a little, legs moving to straddle Cordelia’s waist. Her blue eyes have taken on a darkened hue, her cheeks are still flushed, her lips still swollen and some of Cordelia’s lipstick is smeared across them. To Cordelia, it’s the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen. It’s intoxicating. Enough to drive her crazy with desire. Her hands wander down, brushing over her waist and settling on her bum. Cordelia is about to press her lips to Misty’s again but their lips barely touch before a loud rumbling pulls Cordelia from her trance and makes them break apart. “Misty, have you eaten anything since- since you came back?” 

Misty shakes her head. “Nope. And let me tell you, they don’t serve solid food in hell.”

Cordelia laughs at that. “Let’s get you some dinner first then. I’ve also arranged a little surprise for you.”

“Oh?” she says. “I’d rather stay here with you though.”

Cordelia smiles. Her hands cradle Misty’s face and she kisses her forehead. “You need to eat something,” she says. “ _ This _ can wait. We have all the time in the world to be together.”  
  
  


Cordelia’s surprise for Misty arrives during dinner in the shape of none other than Stevie Nicks. Misty is ecstatic. She turns to Cordelia with bright smile. “You called the White witch!” she exclaims. Cordelia smiled and nods. Her hand reaches up to caress Misty’s cheek, but the second she touches her, a bright vision flashes before her eyes. 

_ They’re in the academy. An unknown attacker has barged their way through the once-so-save doors of Miss Robichaux’s. Cordelia sees her assailant just one second late. Misty dives in front of her and takes the fatal blow that had been intended for Cordelia. Misty’s body goes limp and she falls to the floor. Anger bubbles in the pit of Cordelia’s stomach. It’s almost as if something primal within her is set loose and in a blind fit of rage she casts all the spells she can think of, fatally mutilating the assailants body. Cordelia sinks to the floor, cradling Misty’s lifeless body. She presses a kiss to her forehead. “Don’t you worry, I’ve got you.” she whispers tearfully. She brushes the blond curls from her face and closes her eyes in concentration. She focuses on Misty’s life force. It’s faint, but it’s there. Cordelia latches onto it, concentrated on strengthening Misty’s soft, gentle energy. She takes a deep breath, ready to perform the vitalum vitalis when suddenly, the last remainder of Misty’s life force vanishes. Cordelia gasps, panic and anxiety howl through her entire body like a volatile storm. “Misty? I- I can’t feel you anymore, I-” _

A soft hand squeezing hers pulls Cordelia from her trance. “Are you okay, Delia? What’s wrong?” Misty smiles at her, blissfully unaware of the vision that has presented itself to Cordelia. Cordelia feigns a smile. “Nothing is wrong.” she presses a quick kiss to Misty’s hands. “Go to Stevie, I’ll see you later, I’ll be in room 183- it’s the one they assigned to me for the night- You can join me there tonight if you’d like?” 

“I would love that.” Misty quickly kisses Cordelia’s cheek before running of to Stevie.

Cordelia sighs deeply before heading to her room. It’s not until the door is shut that she drops her façade. She leans her back to the door and slides down, face hidden in her hands. _We have all the time in the world to be together._ The words she’d uttered less than two hours ago echoed through her head. So much for ‘all the time in the world’... She can’t let this happen. She _won’t_ let this happen. Those visions- They’re not set events. That much she knows. She can still save her. But how? Cordelia doesn’t know. Misty was at the academy in her vision. They would just have to stay away from the academy? They’d have to leave. Myrtle could take over for time being… No, no- Misty. She _saved_ _Cordelia_ in the vision so that meant… That meant that Misty would have to get away from Cordelia. _I need to let her go._

  
  


Hours pass until Misty enters the room. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are gleaming. “Hi Delia.” she says. “I’m here.” Cordelia, who has been pacing the room, looks up and comes to a halt. She feigned a smile and quickly wipes away her tears. “Hey, petal.” she says. Her voice is but a broken whisper and Misty instantly knows something is off. “What’s wrong?” she asks. 

Cordelia walks towards her and takes her hands. “Something has come up...” she sighs. “We need to talk for minute. This is not an easy decision for me but-” she pauses for a second and Misty prompts her to continue. Cordelia takes a deep breath. “You and I- after tomorrow, we will be going separate ways.” she says softly. “You’re going with Stevie. I- I am so sorry I wish- I wish it were different. I wish you could stay with me, but you can’t. You’ll be safe with Stevie until all of this is over.”

Misty’s face falls, “But… Why- wh- what do you mean? I can’t stay with you?” tears gleam in Misty’s eyes. “I want to be with you. We’ve been apart for so long.”

“I’m sorry, Misty.”

“Why?”

Cordelia does not reply. She just fidgets with the rings on Misty’s fingers.

“Cordelia, why can’t I stay with you?” Misty cradles Cordelia’s face, forcing her to look her in the eye. “Talk to me,  _ Please _ .”

“Because I  _ love _ you.” Cordelia is taken aback by her own admission, but she does not regret it in the slightest. The words linger in the air and for a moment, neither of them speaks. Cordelia’s chest is heaving and she lifts her hands to take hold of Misty’s. “I love you and I want you to be safe.” she says. “But you’re not going to be safe with me, Misty. Do you really think it’s easy on  _ me _ ? Do you think  _ I’m _ happy with this situation?” Cordelia sniffles and she uses her sleeve to wipe away her tears. “It’s killing me, but I’m sorry, Misty, I’m not putting your life at risk, I just won’t.”

“Cordelia, I’m staying with you.”

“Misty- Please don’t make this harder on me,  _ please _ .”

“If danger is truly coming, I won’t leave your side. I don’t care if it kills me.”

“Misty…” Cordelia whispers her plea “I- I watched you  _ die _ . I saw it happen. I would never forgive myself if I ignored my vision. All I want is for you to be safe. It’s the only way. It’s the only shot we have at surviving this both.” 

“But Delia I-”

“No But’s,” she says “Trust me. It’s our only shot.”

Misty opens her mouth to protests but instead she just nods. She wraps her arms around Cordelia’s middle and pulls her close. She presses her lips to Cordelia’s, kissing her gently, but with a certain kind of desperation. As if everything depends on it. And to Misty, it does, because it may well be the last time she gets to touch the person she loves the most. She gives Cordelia a gentle push and pins her against the wall. “We’ll just have to make tonight count, then.” she breathes. 

Cordelia nods vigorously. Her hands slide into Misty’s hair, tugging her closer. Their foreheads touch, their noses bump against one another and their lips collide, grinding together. Cordelia is standing on the very tips of her toes and Misty lifts her from the floor, hands beneath her bum in support, fingers digging in her skin. 

Cordelia hooks her legs around Misty’s waist and Misty carries her to the bed, easing her down gently, never once breaking the kiss. Her hands fidget the buttons of Cordelia’s dress pants but suddenly her movements still and she pulls back. “Wait-” 

“Are you alright?”

Misty doesn’t reply for a second and Cordelia tucks her blonde curls behind her ear. “Too fast?” 

“Too fast.”

Cordelia sits up again and presses a sweet kiss to Misty’s cheek. “We’ll take it slow, then.” she says, fingers combing through her mass of curls. 

“Slow is good, yeah.” Misty nods. “Slow is nice.”

“Can I take this off?” Cordelia asks, tapping Misty’s black dress. Misty gives a small nod. Her anxiety begins to subside. Gently, Cordelia’s fingers curl into the lace fabric and ever so carefully, she tugs it over Misty’s head, tossing it somewhere to the side. “You’re so beautiful,” she whispers. “Are we still okay?” Misty nods “Thank you.” she mutters. Her hands reach down again to take off Cordelia’s blouse when suddenly, the wound on her stomach catches her attention. Her fingers tentatively brush the affected skin. “What is this?” she asks. 

“Don’t mind it, petal.” 

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not right now, it doesn’t.”

Misty’s fingers caress the skin for a second. The skin burns beneath her fingertips and she can feel a dark kind of energy radiate from it. The same energy she first felt upon seeing the man who her from her personal hell and she has no doubt that, in some strange kind of way, he is responsible for the fact that Cordelia is weakening. She barely has time to entertain this notion, for Cordelia takes her hands and moves them to her unbuttoned pants. “Don’t mind it,” she repeats. “I’m okay.”

Misty nods. She leans forward and kisses her, sliding the black fabric down her legs. She wraps her arms around Cordelia’s middle. Her hands wander up, fingers fumbling with the clasp of her bra. Misty finally manages to unhook the garment and Cordelia shimmies it off. Misty lies down again, this time pulling Cordelia on top of her. “I think I’m okay now.”

“Good,” Cordelia leans down and presses a long, lingering kiss to Misty’s lips. “I love you,” she murmurs “If at any point you’re not comfortable, you tell me, okay?” Misty nods, fingers brushing through Cordelia’s hair. “I love you too. I’ll be fine, I promise.” she assures.

Cordelia’s hands slip up, teasing fingers curling around Misty breasts in a featherlight touch. She slowly presses trails of kisses to Misty’s face, down her neck and chest, down her stomach and to the insides of her thighs, teeth grazing her skin with soft and playful nips. Her hands wander down and settle on her hips. Her eyes flick up to meet Misty’s. Misty just nods and spreads her legs a little further in response, moaning softly as Cordelia’s mouth connects to her most intimate parts. Her fingers thread through Cordelia’s hair and she can’t help but give a little tug, perhaps a bit harsher than intended. Cordelia doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, it spurs her on, for she continues her ministrations with even more passion, drawing Misty’s release nearer and nearer with every stroke of her tongue. “Oh, Delia-” Her eyes fall shut and her hips jerk upwards. The muscles in her entire body twitch beneath Cordelia’s touch and with one last well-placed flick of her finger, Misty comes undone and when she does, magic quite literally fills the air. It soars through the entire room, igniting the scented candles on the bedside table and bringing life back to the neatly arranged but barren plants that decorated the windowsill.

Cordelia shuffles up, arms winding around Misty’s middle, holding her close and kissing her gently until the jerky movements still. Misty cradles Cordelia’s face, thumbs brushing over her cheeks. Her lips brush against Cordelia’s in the lightest of touches. “I love you.” she mumbles. 

Her hands roam down, carefully mapping out Cordelia’s body, desperately trying to memorise the soft curves and bumps and the way it responds to her gentle touch. She tries memorise the way Cordelia’s eyes flutter shut as her fingers slip inside, the way Cordelia clings on to her, nails digging into her shoulders, the way the inside of Cordelia’s thigh brushes the outside of hers as she hooks a leg around her waist. She tries to memorise her scent and the way she sounds and tastes, the way her lips feel against hers. She tries to memorise the way Cordelia slumps down into her arms as her orgasm washes over her and the way she breathlessly presses sloppy kisses to Misty’s mouth. Misty tries to memorise all these things, only for her to cherish them when they do part forever. 

  
  


For a while, neither of the two speaks. They just lie here beneath the covers of the bed, in the safety of each other’s arms, relishing the closeness of their embrace. Cordelia kisses Misty’s forehead and brushes the damp curls out of her face. “I can’t believe i’m about to lose you again.”

“Then let me stay with you.”

“You know I can’t do that. You’ll be safe with Stevie. You love Stevie.”

“I love  _ you _ , Cordelia.”

Cordelia sighs. “I know. I love you too.” she whispers, pressing a long, lingering kiss to Misty’s lips. “We’ll be together once this is all over.”

“Can you promise me that?”

Cordelia hesitates for a moment before shaking her head. “I am sorry. I don’t know what the future has in store, but I know it’s bad. I need to put the coven before myself at any given time, it’s my duty as the Supreme.” she says “But I am not sure if I am strong enough for the battle ahead.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that- I am not sure whether I will make it out alive.”

“So there’s a chance we’ll never see each other again?”

Cordelia gives a small nod. “But let’s not think about that for now. What matters is that we’re together at this very moment. It may not be the last time, but if it is… We’ll always have tonight.”

Misty swallows. “yeah…” she whispers, blinking back the tears. “I don’t know what I’ll do without you, though.”

“You’ll  _ live _ .”

“But what good is that if it’s without you?”

Cordelia’s fingers brush over Misty’s cheeks and she presses her mouth to hers. “You will be okay.” she mumbles against her lips. “ _ We _ will be okay. Let’s just enjoy the time we have left.”  
  
  


Dawn breaks far too soon for either of their liking and the moment of having to say goodbye arrives. Cordelia wraps her arms around Misty and holds her tight. Tears roll down her cheeks and grief has stolen her voice. 

“I’ll miss you.” Misty whispers. “I can’t wait for this all to be over. I can’t wait until we’re back together again.” With the fabric of her shawl, she dries her red and puffy eyes.

“I’ll miss you too.” Her voice is barely a whisper but Misty is close enough to understand. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Misty says, pressing one last lingering kiss to Cordelia’s lips. “I’ll see you on the other side.” and with that, Misty lets go of her to join Stevie in her small, black car. 

Cordelia takes a deep shuddering breath as the car takes off, leaving her alone once again. Her heart wrenches violently as the car disappears from her sight.

_ “ _ This is the right thing to do.” She whispers to herself. “She’ll be safe now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... i know the ending is sad but I hope you all find solace in the fact that they’ll be together in the new timeline ;)
> 
> —  
> as always; i hope you guys liked it, i’d love to hear your opinions so comments are always welcome and you can follow my twitter @sequerelucem


End file.
